


玉堂春肉部分

by NINESJIU



Category: yn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	玉堂春肉部分

本来就宽大的浴袍挂在他纤瘦的身子上摇摇晃晃的，偏偏他还不好好系带子，腰间虚虚绕了一圈，下半身倒是遮住了，只是上面的胸膛露了大半出来，细嫩的皮肤上还有水珠流进缝隙，引人遐想。

“出来也不擦干净，把衣服系好。”

王子异压下心中一股奇怪的躁动，有些烦躁地扭过头不看陈立农。

“我一直都是这样的。”陈立农不理他，反而越走越近，最后直接走到王子异面前，直直地看着他，“不如子异帮我系吧。”

“你又要做什么?”

“不做什么。”

那人说着不做什么，却是话音刚落就跨坐上了王子异的大腿，捧着他的脸就吻了上去。不是单纯的吻，反而是有些粗暴地想要和他唇舌交缠，来势汹汹，不小心磕到了嘴唇，两个人的嘴巴中弥漫开一股血腥味，他也并不在意。

王子异被突如其来的强吻刺激，却还有一些理智，怕陈立农摔下去，紧紧揽住了他的后腰，看他这么激动，拒绝怕是会伤了他的心，只能耐心地接受了不谙世事的小兽一样的啃咬亲吻。并在间隙耐心地引导他，想让他放松下来。

直到两个人都有些呼吸困难，陈立农才愿意放开，只是一下子就把脸颊埋进了王子异的颈窝，不敢看他的脸。

王子异想他现在一定是唇瓣红肿，满脸春色，那怕没有看到也是让人口干舌燥。他有一下没一下地抚摸着陈立农的背脊，触到的地方都仿佛带了电。

“农农怎么想着来了这样一下?”

“不可以吗?”

“可以是可以，只是你知道吗，这样对一个男人是很危险的。”尤其那个男人，还对你心怀不轨的时候。

“那…你就对我做危险的事情吧，反正…我本意也就是这样。”

王子异心里一惊，大概知道陈立农做了什么打算，身下也能感受到异样的变化。他把陈立农拉起来，果然看到原本印象中纯真的小兔子眼中带了难掩的欲望。

“子异，你怪我吗?”

“我怎么会...”王子异为难，下一秒却被陈立农扯着领口拉着倒进了大床上，刚刚压在那具柔软的身躯上。

“子异哥哥，再亲亲农农好吗?”

王子异被这样一激，那里还有半点理智，头脑一热就再次吻上陈立农的唇瓣，汲取他想了这么久的甜蜜。手下也是拉开了陈立农的浴衣，竟然是真空的。

陈立农这会有了点羞耻心，想要遮，却被王子异按住了手腕。

“这回晚了，农农。”

王子异的指尖滑向陈立农的下体，片刻后却是猛地抬起头诧异地看向陈立农的眼睛，陈立农不知怎么反应才好，只能低声说:

“大家一直在猜测的陈家少爷的秘密，就是这个。”

“竟然是这样。”王子异抚摸着陈立农的脸颊，满脸是心疼的复杂神色。

他竟然不知道他捧在手心怕化了的宝贝，从小就背负着这种事情。他有男子的外表，却生了女孩的花穴，两套器官的双性少爷，对陈家来说是个耻辱的秘密，自然是不能外泄半分了。

“我这样奇怪的身体，不能正常地娶妻生子，他们这样安排，我也是理解的，毕竟...我这样的怪物...”

“你不是，”王子异打断他，“你怎么知道，这不是上天送的礼物，我喜欢你的身体都要来不及，你却自我厌弃。”

“子异...?”

禁闭的穴口被王子异的指尖撑开，露出里面粉嫩的颜色，陈立农小声抽气，捂住了嘴，陌生的触感让他感觉身体都不像自己的了。

然而下一秒更加磨人的刺激还在等着他，湿热柔软的东西闯进了他的花穴浅浅戳刺，他惊呼出声就要挣扎，却被王子异按住不能动弹，微微撑起上半身，刚好能看到男子埋头在他的腿间，温柔地舔弄着他的敏感之处。

陈立农舔了舔干燥的唇瓣，只感觉大脑昏昏沉沉，像是沉浸在欲海中难以自救。在满屋淫秽的舔弄声中他越发难以控制，不由自主地抚上自己的乳尖用力揉弄着，嘴里也发出小声的呻吟。

“...子异...你别这样，我不行的...啊...”

嘴上推拒着，下身却泄了一大滩淫水。王子异只是浅浅舔舐着，并伴着揉了揉他的阴核，初经情事的小白兔就抖着大腿高潮了一次，不知是不是天赋异禀，这具身体格外敏感，高潮后还会全身泛红，让王子异爱不释手。

“没想到第一次就出了这么多水，农农还真是个宝贝。”王子异沾了一手的淫水，抹在了陈立农的大腿上，抬眼看到陈立农眼神迷离，半张着小口喘息，乳尖被自己揉的殷红，显然还陷在高潮的余韵里，爽的失神。

这样敏感，等会可不知要怎么办才好了。

王子异一边忧心一边尝试着向花穴中插入自己的手指，还陷在高潮痉挛中的肉壁紧紧缠着他，光是几根手指，他也能想象出来等会他的东西插进去，该是怎么样的紧致了。

“乖，放松点，不然一会进去要痛的。”

“那就不要进去了，不做了...”自小就怕痛，陈立农委屈地摁住王子异的手臂，语气也带上了不自觉的撒娇。

“你先勾引我，现在又说这种话，你觉得我会同意吗?”

王子异难得霸道起来，陈立农那点小招数根本不够看的，手指在穴内抽插起来，入到深处，里面的汁水都被逼了出来，沾湿了床单。

小兔子前面的阴茎也是硬挺着吐着精水，王子异心想这高潮是一起来，损阳也损阴，倒是不能让他高潮太多次的，怕是会伤身体，本来这几年就没用好好养，弄得身体不好，是要他好好再调养一段时间才能放开玩的。

于是放弃了用手指再让他高潮一次的念头，刚想抽出手指，陈立农的手就附了上来，竟然用两指撑开了穴口喘息:

“子异别...别玩我了，直接进来吧...”

王子异皱眉，身下的灼热早就难耐得紧，被这样直白地邀请，当然是忍耐不了，扶好柱身就抵上了穴口。他抚开陈立农额间汗湿的碎发，亲吻他的额头呢喃:“等下可能有点痛，农农忍不住了，就咬我吧。”

“嗯...”

王子异狠狠心挺了进去，破开紧致的内壁，不出意料地肩上一痛，可是陈立农只是咬了一下，像是心疼一样松了口，只是把眼睛抵上了他刚刚咬过的地方，温热的液体打湿了王子异的肩膀。

“农农...”王子异出口的声音都沙哑了，他知道陈立农一向坚强的，只是现在哭得他心都要碎了，还怎么敢动?

“我没事...哥哥你快...动动吧...”

陈立农忍着痛亲吻王子异的侧颈，两个人终于结合的满足感还是将疼痛冲淡了几分的，王子异动起来，摩擦中生出的快感才渐渐浮现。

“唔...子异...还要再快...”

到底是天赋异禀，很快就适应了被插入的酸涩疼痛，陈立农扭着腰，想要更多地捕捉王子异顶入时闪过的快意。王子异本来怕他痛，只是慢慢地顶弄，可是这小坏蛋偏偏要让他快，还做出欲求不满的样子，他心里一气，拉开了陈立农的大腿把他拉得贴近了些，狠狠顶进了那个饥渴的小淫穴最深处，研磨敏感的花心。

“啊!你...”

“不是让我快吗?”

比刚刚快了几倍的抽插确实是有些猛烈，陈立农被顶得颤抖，背脊在被单上摩擦着，甜腻的呻吟从口中不断泄出，正渐入佳境，王子异却把性器猛然抽出，拉着陈立农翻身，摁着他的细腰抬高了圆润的小屁股，从后面狠狠操进了离了肉棒一小会就饥渴淌水的小穴。

“从后面操你...嗯?更爽了是不是?”王子异附身贴着陈立农的耳朵，低沉的声线让陈立农的耳根都在发麻。

“啊...嗯啊...哥哥操得...好舒服...”

陷入了欲海，什么淫词浪语都往外说起来，王子异被他发浪的样子逼得疯狂，掐着那截细腰就狠狠顶撞起来。陈立农虽然瘦，小屁股和大腿却是很有肉，抽插时撞在王子异的耻骨，羞耻的啪啪声更是激起了他的情欲，但是摸着手下纤瘦的腰肢，他又觉得心疼:

“怎么这么瘦了，是不是没好好吃饭。”

“每天...啊...想你想得...嗯啊...吃不下...”

王子异听了这话，心下一片柔软，手上却毫不心疼，一巴掌甩在了陈立农的臀瓣上，打起一片肉浪，在白嫩的臀肉留下了一块红印。

“啊...痛...”

“不疼你不长记性，是我把你宠坏了，”王子异捏着陈立农的臀肉深顶几下，只把人逼得哼哼唧唧颤抖，“以后再不好好照顾自己，不好好吃饭，我就用这东西喂你，把你灌的满满的，一滴也不准给我泄出来。”

陈立农被顶得无力，抓着床单轻喘:“那又怎么样，我倒是想哥哥日日夜夜这么喂我。”

“你...”

王子异拿他没办法，只能把受的憋屈化成了更猛烈的操弄，把陈立农的臀瓣和大腿根部顶得通红，他受不了这个刺激，向前挪去，没一秒又被王子异扯过来操得更深，g点被反复戳弄研磨，流出的水都像发了大水一样。

“三年没见，农农竟然变得如此骚浪...”王子异轻笑去掐陈立农的花核揉弄，“你的房间隔音如何?家里人听到我操你的声音，会不会都赶来围观小少爷发骚?”

“你这...闭嘴...”

只是陈立农声音已经破碎得很，娇弱无力，只能任原本温和的哥哥现在却变了个模样的哥哥言语欺负。被刺激又淫乱的想像一激，再加上后面激烈的挺动，竟然又颤抖着大腿泄了身，这次被肉棒活活操到阴道高潮，前面也喷精，快感比第一次还要猛烈数倍，床单几乎要被他抓碎，津液也不受控制地从嘴角溢出的，达到了个顶峰。

“'啊啊嗯啊...子异...子异哥哥...”

涌出的阴精浇在王子异的龟头上，因为高潮而痉挛起来的内壁狠狠地缠住了王子异的肉棒，像是有无数的小嘴在吸吮他，王子异射精的欲望升起，豆大的汗珠从额见滴落，他最后深深抽插了几下，撑着残存的理智强行把自己从销魂的肉穴中抽了出来，射在了陈立农的股缝之间。

“哥哥...哥哥...”

“我在。”

高潮了小半会儿，陈立农还在小幅度颤抖，并且小声唤着王子异。王子异赶忙把他搂紧怀里，擦试着怀里宝贝细密的汗珠，轻轻揉着他一定有些酸痛的腰身。


End file.
